Stuck
by CrushedGurlz
Summary: Samantha Lashea and Annabelle Marquette meet the famous band Big Time Rush during a summer road trip to Los Angeles. As they all spend the next two months together, the girls realize that feelings may be developing for two of the singers in the band. Will these singers feel the same? Or do other members have their eyes on the girls? Find out how it really feels to be "Stuck"!
1. Story Description

"Stuck": Samantha Lashea and Annabelle Marquette meet the famous band Big Time Rush during a summer road trip to Los Angeles. As they all spend the next two months together, the girls realize that feelings may be developing for two of the singers in the band. Will these singers feel the same? Or do other members have their eyes on the girls? Take a stroll through a crazy fanfiction story, filled with crazy twists and turns, dramatic stops, tear-jerking moments, and heart-racing suspense! Most of all, find out how it really feels to be "Stuck"!

If you enjoy this Fanfiction description, then favorite, review, or follow! We wil try to update weekly on this BTR love story! Right now it is "In Progress" of being written. Please read!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a gorgeous and sunny Saturday when 22 year old Samantha LaShea and 20 year old Annabelle Marquette finally arrived in Los Angeles. They decided to take a two month summer road trip vacation all the way to California to enjoy some relaxing time along the beach as a mini getaway. Stress had been getting to them lately, so some time away from their little hometown of Seaderville in Massachusetts seemed very pleasing to both of them. After planning and organizing for months about what to do when they arrived there, Sam and Annabelle finally decided to try and pursue their singing and acting careers in nearby Hollywood. Even though it was a slim chance that they would make it through, the girls still wanted to try to make their dreams come true. Maybe they could meet some hot celebrities on the way too…

After four days of tedious driving across the country in every kind of weather they could possibly face, both girls finally arrived to their destination early Saturday morning. The sun was shining through the palm trees planted at every open street corner, and the blue sky made a gorgeous backdrop for the silver convertible they were conveniently driving.

Samantha was staring at the road in front of her in the driver's seat, her slick black Coach sunglasses perched perfectly on top of her light brown hair. The caramel blonde highlights she had done before coming to Cali were peeking out from the wisps of hair not pushed back by her glasses. Annabelle was leaning her right arm on the passenger car door, letting her feel-falling wavy brown hair blow in the mildly cool breeze of Los Angeles. Her white Gucci sunglasses were slipped over her light blue eyes, shielding them from the glowing rays of the sun. Both were just admiring and taking in the wonderful sight around them, relieved that that finally made it to their desired location without any problems.

Now you would think that after the first day of beginning the road trip, the girls wouldn't have much momentum to continue on their adventure across the U.S. They had managed to keep going, however, because of their determination of getting to L.A. and the possibility of meeting Hollywood stars. Not to mention the twenty coffee cups thrown all over the back seat of the expensive car… But there was a secret weapon lying within the leather middle counsel, hidden behind phone chargers, gum wrappers, tissues, and anything else in there but the kitchen sink. It was their two "Big Time Rush" CDs they bought right before traveling in this journey. With every city they passed through, you could hear BTR songs blaring out the speakers of the drop-top car. People would tend to get aggravated at their chosen car radio volume, but the girls didn't really care.

At this given moment, the girls were blasting one of their favorite songs, "Windows Down", from the speakers so loud that everyone in the city could practically hear. Travelers walking on the sidewalk would turn around to glare at the girls as they sped by, while others sitting outside of the small cafes would adjust their morning newspapers away from the view.

"Turn that down!" one lady shouted from the front door of a small boutique.

"You crazy teenagers are driving me nuts!" another older man yelled from his café seat behind his paper.

Sam's mouth fell open in insult as she drove down the road away from all the people of the town. "Can you believe that guy?" she snickered at Annabelle. "He called us teenagers! If he got close enough to look at my rack, he wouldn't think we're teenagers! Grumpy old men…"

Annabelle reached over to turn the volume down before leaning back in her chair and lifting up her sunglasses. "Did you seriously just refer to your boobs as a "rack"?" she asked with air quotations in between laughs.

"What? It's true!" Sam cried in defense, scrunching her eyebrows and briefly glancing over to Annabelle with her hazel eyes. "Even though I don't want some creepy pervert staring at me, I want to be recognized as an adult. Not an immature teenager!" She banged her hands on steering wheel quickly to release her anger.

All Annabelle had in response to that was an eye roll and a new seating position. "Oh yeah, cause that's SO mature…" she muttered under her breath, loud enough for Sam to hear over the music.

"Hey, if you've got a comment to make, say it to me beotch" Sam joked with her sassy tone as she turned onto Palmside Square. After about one minute passed with Annabelle just staring out the window at the sight, Sam sighed in satisfaction and curled her lips up slightly. "That's what I thought. Now shut your pie hole before I do it for you! You get that girly?" She raised her eyebrows at her best friend in challenge.

Annabelle bit down on her lip and tried to keep a straight before bursting out laughing. "Ok, you got me!" she confessed. "But that sounded hysterical… Pie hole? Really?" The car turned into the hotel parking lot as Annabelle looked over to Sam.

"Hey, I needed you to crack, just like you did" Sam flashed a cheesy smile as they waited in the car for a driver to back out of a parking space. "Now just admit that you can't beat me at this because you suck and it's my game"

"Oh I hate you…" Annabelle retorted through gritted teeth. Even though she didn't want to admit, it was kind of true. Sam usually won their little mock fights. Only because she herself couldn't control the laughter afterward. "But fine. I can't beat you because I suck… Happy?" She turned and tilted her head to wait for a response from her friend.

Sam smirked and tapped the steering wheel. "Extremely, thank you very much" she replied right before finally backing into the empty spot. "Now only if I had a tape recorder for proof…" Both chuckled in their seats for a second before gathering their purses together. Then, the girls climbed out of the car and leaned against the convertible so they could decide what to do until check-in time at four P.M. It was 10:36 A.M. right now, so they decided that hitting the beach right next to the hotel would be a great way to begin their vacation.

Sam walked over to the trunk of the silver car and opened it to take out their beach belongings. They had conveniently packed special bags before their trip just for a day out in the hot sun. Both were dying to feel the warm Pacific Ocean on their skin. Plus it would be a great way to catch some sun for a perfectly tanned summer body. Once she got their bags seated on the pavement, she closed the trunk and grabbed her pink Victoria's Secret Bag. Annabelle grabbed her light blue printed Vera Bradley bag, and they began walking to the beach entrance less than 500 yards away from them.

Meanwhile, the members of the hit-sensation band Big Time Rush were enjoying a stress-free day on the local beach in L.A. before they had to go recording in the studio tomorrow at 11 A.M. After releasing two successful albums, ideas for their third were already flowing around in their heads like crazy. They just finished surfing in the designated area of the beach and were all in the mood for a refreshing smoothie. The boys walked over to the smoothie bar and ordered four large raspberry smoothies. While the person behind the wooden bar was blending the berries, all four guys were gathered around each other talking about their plans.

"Guys!" Logan was pleading, his hands in the pockets of his yellow swim trunks. "Why can't we just search for treasure on the beach? Who knows what we could find?" He always enjoyed searching for random things and taking them home to observe and test.

Carlos crossed his arms and puffed out in response. "Because I already suggested we play beach volleyball!" Out of all the guys, Carlos definitely loved sports the most. That's why he always wore Adidas, including the dark blue trunks on him now.

As an argument started to form between the two, James pulled Logan away and handed him his smoothie that was ready. "Here, just drink it" he ordered. "Anyway, I was thinking we could just go back in the water…" Carlos snickered as Logan opened his mouth in protest.

Kendall sighed and walked between all three of them. "Listen guys," he began, "why don't we just enjoy the one day we actually have off instead of debating over what we should do? There's plenty here, and we can find something for everyone." He was always the peace-negotiator in situations like these. Sometimes he seriously thought they were all toddlers with the way they bickered. The smoothie guy put the other three smoothies on the counter as Kendall handed him the money. "Now here are our smoothies. Let's chill…" He slipped his shades over his eyes and took a long sip of his cool drink.

As Kendall and Carlos began to talk to each other about volleyball later on, James and Logan leaned against the bar and looked all around the beach in front of them. There were multiple people in the water, many lying on towels on the beach for some sun, while the rest were either in line for food or were playing sports like Frisbee or volleyball. As James fixed the string on his red swim trunks, he looked up to see two attractive girls in their early twenties walking across the beach to an open, empty spot near the water. He began choking on his smoothie at the sight of the two girls. Carlos and Kendall shot their buddy a worried glance, wondering if he was alright.

Logan's head spun around from the surfing area to his friend standing next to him. "James, you ok?" he asked as James finally began to cough and take in air. All James did was point over in the overall direction the girls were setting up.

All four guys gasped as they saw the two gorgeous girls standing on their blanket over the sand. One was a tall brunette with a pink strapless cover-up on. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached to about mid-chest when down. The shorter girl had layered light brown hair with caramel highlights that stood out when the sun shined on them. Her white cover-up was similar to the other girl's, the only difference being the color of the fabric. Both were bending over to arrange their beach materials before getting ready to head out to the water.

As they stood there speechless next to the smoothie bar, Logan drank some more of his delicious smoothie and said "Looks like I found the treasure of the beach…"

James just held out his pointer finger towards him and whispered "Shush." All four members of Big Time remained silent near the smoothie bar sipping on their drinks as they admired the clear view in front of them…

In the middle of the beach, Sam and Annabelle just finished setting up their cooler and towels on the blanket they brought to lay on top of the sand. Sam had out her iPhone speakers as well, ready to play BTR while they both tanned. She stood up from kneeling on the blanket and wiped her hands off. "Let's get these cover-ups off and test the water" she stated.

Annabelle slipped off her shades and tossed them into her open bag on the sand. "Fine by me" she replied as she kicked off her pink flip-flops. She reached to the bottom of her cover-up and started to pull it up.

Samantha also took off her shades and put them on top of her white flip-flops on the blanket. She started to wiggle out of her cover-up so she could put on tanning lotion (and well sun block) and swim in the water.

Both girls were having a little bit of a trouble with the dresses they had on. It wasn't enough to have to pull and tug the cover-ups away, but it did fit snuggly around their hips and chest. As Annabelle and Sam pulled up the dresses to their stomach, Annabelle turned away for a moment to see four guys staring at them. They were all dripping wet from the water with smoothies in their right hand. One guy in the yellow swim trunks looked especially hot with a sly smile on his face and little droplets of water glistening on his mouth-watering abs. Their eyes seemed to squint directly at the girls, followed by a small nod as they seemed to be communicating with each-other. "Uh Sam…" Annabelle pondered as she continued to glare at the guys. "Some people seem to enjoy the view…"

Sam, being oblivious to what Annabelle was watching, turned around with her cover-up pulled up to over her breasts. "What?" she exclaimed. "Who?" Annabelle gestured her head to the bar where the four guys were standing. An _Oh!_ face formed around her mouth as she stared at the boys from across the beach. "You know," she started, "the guy in the red trunks is pretty hot…" Once she finished speaking, her head turned around to catch another look at the tall brunette. He had a brilliant smile and rock-hard abs. The remaining water on his body was reflecting off the sun's rays, making him seem like he glowing.

Annabelle slapped her fingers in front of Sam's face to get her out of her trance. Her cover-up was completely pulled off to reveal a ruffled two piece turquoise bikini that tied on the sides. Her hair was pushed over to one shoulder so she could start spraying the oil on her. Sam shook her head and pulled the rest of her dress off so her red bikini was exposed. There were gold squares on the sides of her bottoms and one in the middle of her bikini top to connect the two parts together. Her layered hair was softly flowing around her face. Both bathing suits looked great against their skin that never burned. Still, they were cautious about applying enough sunscreen to keep from turning their face red. Sam quickly sprayed her body over with the tanning oil and threw it onto the blanket.

"Yeah he's hot, but look at the one next to him in the yellow" Annabelle casually mentioned as she turned to face the guys too. Sam's eyes wandered over to the other brunette next to the one she was checking out. Her head moved as she confirmed her friend's thoughts.

"He's also hot, but I prefer the other one" Sam explained with a smile. After a few seconds of silence, Sam put her hands on her hips and turned her body enough so she could talk to Annabelle while keeping an eye on the four guys. "They keep staring" she spoke out of the corner of her mouth, trying not to make it seem like they were talking about the guys.

Annabelle breathed quickly out of her nose as she made a _Duh!_ face to her sometimes slower friend Samantha. Even though her friend was a highest honors student, her caramel highlights did some harm to her brain. Maybe the fumes affected her thought a little… She slapped her hands together and rubbed them. "I obviously know that! But let's not worry about it and head out to the water…" Sam agreed, and they made sure all valuables were tucked away in their bag or hidden before starting out towards the water.

The four band members noticed the girls moving and decided to follow them. "Come on!" James called as he dropped his empty smoothie in the trash and went for the water. The other three followed behind quickly, Logan walking right next to James because she showed special interested in one of the girls.

As they all made it to the water, the two had an important goal in their head of getting one of the girls. For Logan, it was the tall brunette in the turquoise bikini. However, for James, it was the shorter one in the red bikini. There was something about the way the girls carried themselves. They seemed different from most of the other girls the guys met, which was a good thing. This was one of the reasons why they had to go talk to them.

Kendall and Carlos were also interested in the girls, finding their behavior appealing and unusual. Both seemed confident in themselves and their bodies, like nothing could bother them. No matter how long the four guys had to be in the water, they all just knew they had find these girls and discover more about them. It was like they were being drawn to both lovely ladies from all the attraction. Looks like people weren't the only things swimming…


	3. Chapter 2

_WOW! Two chapter in two days, typed, uploaded, and everything! I can't pull away from this story! Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, and our first review! It means a lot to me (and Annabel) to see that everyone enjoys this story. After only being up only 4 days, I was happily surprised to see that the views were already coming in. I will try my best to update weekly (sometimes even less because I actually really like this story hehe) for all of you! Special shout-out for __Taylor Shine__ for the first review ever! I very much like writing the stories with an omniscient point of view so you can see everything through a clear view instead of in a tainted or bias view like in first-person. Third person also allows me to get inside the heads of all the other characters. I will keep updating as soon as I can __ Enjoy chapter 2! Who knows what might happen? ;)_

_*BTW: If anyone saw the other review from "Annie", that is my partner. She's the other one working on this story. Hopefully she can write a chapter soon enough! Thanks, love you all! Don't forget to review either!*_

_~Samantha_

**Chapter 2:**

Sam and Annabelle had made it to the edge of the beach where the sand became slightly wetter with each step they took. They stared out into the clear blue water, ready to run completely in like idiots and splash around like crazy. Annabelle took in a deep breath to prepare herself for the tempting water. "Hey Sam" she started to say. "Want to go in togeth-"

She suddenly stopped talking when she heard a childish squeak come from the friend's mouth. Annabelle just sighed as she watched Sam run right into the water and disappear under the waves. "Sometimes I wonder about her…" she chuckled for a second. After looking around to make sure no one else saw her friend's action, Annabelle shrugged her shoulders and followed after.

The cool Pacific water was refreshing on their skin. It made them feel more awake and alive as they dived in the water and swam around. Annabelle was the first to re-surface, pushing her now messy hair out of her face. Shortly after Sam came up, rising up slowly from the water looking like the "Grudge" from the horror movie they watched about a week before. Annabelle screamed at her unrecognizable friend who was now laughing as she brushed the tangled hair away from her face. "You little bitch!" Annabelle cussed as she spun her arm around as fast as she could towards the laughing creature.

Her laughs were stopped short, however, by a mouthful of water that left her almost choking. Sam angrily glanced up to see her friend sticking her tongue out at her and getting ready for another splash. "I'll get her" she thought as an evil grin crawled up her face. Quickly, Sam dived underwater and pulled at Annabelle's leg, making her fall down as well. When their heads both were back above the water, they began to uncontrollably laugh and play in the water.

The four guys were right at the edge of the water, the soft waves splashing around their ankles and trying to pull them in. It was like the water could even sense how much they wanted to be in there and was begging for them to join it. Carlos smiled slowly at how excited he was to meet these girls and try to get them. Some fun time in the water again would be great too…

James and Logan put a hand over their brow, trying to block out the blazing sun so they could spot the girls. There were a lot of people in the water, so it took a while before Logan finally spotted them out. The shorter girl's bright red bathing suit was peeking out of the water as she slowly rose up in front of her friend and made her jump. Two of the guys bit their lip hard at how much she looked like a Victoria Secret's model in the middle of a photo shoot. She began to tilt her head back and laugh as the other friend squinted her eyes and snuck the middle finger out at her. Then, the other girl's arm came swooping around, hitting her friend right in the face with a gigantic splash. After a few small coughs, the smaller girl dived under the water near her friend. The last thing you could see was a turquoise bikini sliding under the water before both disappeared. The other two members of BTR were completely breathless at the sight of the more serene girl with the beautifully long hair sliding carelessly right under each wave, looking so graceful and calm. Both of the girls continued to splash and scurry around in the water, taking in every minute they had in the ocean.

Kendall blinked a few times before realizing that none of the other guys had moved a muscle either from the view. He cleared his throat, getting everyone else out of their little trance before they all casually walked into the water. After getting about as deep as the middle of their chest, the quadruplet turned to the direction the girls were in and then looked at each other.

At first he couldn't remember where exactly she was, but once he saw her revealing turquoise top coming up from the water, Logan half grinned and raised his eyebrows. He rotated 180 degrees to see that Kendall was also looking over at the girl, practically drooling for some reason. Logan's head quickly snapped to see the girl pushing her hair over her head in slow-motion as her hands slid from her hair down her neck. Her mouth was opened slightly, probably panting from just catching her breath. But it looked so mind-blowing with her eyes closed and head titled back. No wonder why Kendall was basically digging his eyes into the girl, it was so sultry to watch. The two gentlemen decided to sink lower into the water and cross over their legs to hide the happiness that was growing ever so quickly…

James casually searched the ocean for the brunette in the banging red bikini. He recognized her instantly when he spotted her behind running away from the splashes that were coming from the taller friend. She was bouncing away in the water, her feet kicking up slightly from all the energy she made. James had some energy that was pulsing through his body as well, just maybe not the same way… He watched the way the girl went under the water and came up again quickly, flipping all her hair back with a head jerk. A continuously flow of water followed after her hair, making it look like she was a magical being that surfaced for the first time. James knew he wasn't the only one enjoying this, so he looked over his shoulder to see Carlos completely staring at the beauty with unblinking eyes. He looked so dumb-founded, like he had no words to describe what he was watching. Carlos and James just briefly darted their eyes at each other and bulged their eyes in surprise a little at the other reaction that was happening. Their hands crept to their swim trunks, pulling them up and gripping the waistband tightly.

The boys were in such awe that none of them noticed the gigantic wave coming towards them until it was too late. It crashed over on them, forcing them under the water for some time. Everyone felt blind-sided by that wave, mostly since they were all too caught up in staring at the girls. All at once, they frantically resurfaced so they could find the girls. No one cared about the water that burned inside their throats, the girls were way too important for that. Once they looked in every possible spot in the water, the guys realized that the girls must have gotten out already.

Surveying the beach, Kendall locked eyes almost immediately at two girls who were walking up the sand to the towels laid out on the hot sand. Upon closer examination, he realized that those were the two girls they were looking for. "Guys!" Kendall screamed through his cupped hands towards the other three floating boys. "I found them!" There was nothing but smiles on all their faces after hearing what Kendall said. They slowly trudged out of the ocean and shook the excess water from their hair.

Carlos clapped his hands and tapped his knuckles together. "I am so ready to talk to them" he exclaimed in anticipation. They just had to talk to them and get their numbers. These girls were so… different. That's all he could use to describe them. But he for sure couldn't describe the feeling in his stomach as he realized that they really were going to do this.

The smartest boy in the band nodded his head and shook his finger. "We need a plan of what we'll say to them after" Logan slowly spoke as he tried to think of something. Just in case the guys actually embarrassed themselves in front of these two girls, he wanted a plan.

James just grunted like nobody knew what to do. "Why don't we just move our feet and approach them now?" he asked as he gestured towards the girls who finished applying more tanning oil and laid down on the blanket. He stood a step forward and slicked back the one dangling piece of wet hair from his forehead. James patiently stood there waiting as the other three boys shyly stood back. He jerked around to look at them and blatantly spoke "Are you coming or not?" Once the three shot each other a face of agreement, they began to face James up the beach to the two lovely woman they were about to talk to.

Meanwhile, Samantha and Annabelle decided to take a little break from the water to tan. They were out of breath from all the fun they had and tired from all the running around. Annabelle brushed her body off quickly with a towel before spraying herself in tanning lotion again. Might as well use all the time she had in the bright California sun to tan and get darker. She then sat down and watched Sam rest her towel down after drying off as well and applying oil. After digging through her bag, Sam finally found her phone and speakers for the beach. She took the hot pink speakers out, plugged the iPhone into it, and then put on her "Big Time Rush" playlist that included all their songs. After, she finally moved next to Annabelle on the blanket and slipped her black shades back on. Annabelle had her white shades also on as her face was angled up towards the sun. The sun was too bright, though, so she snatched her cover-up to rest over her face as her friend flipped over to on her stomach. "Famous" was playing out of the speakers, making the girls shake a foot or tap a hand to the beat.

After their other favorite song (well another one of them) finished playing, "No Idea" came on, making Sam smile happily. "This song is so good" she uttered from the blanket since her mouth was kind of buried into it. She always favored their second album more because of the more mature songs, sexier lyrics, and fancier musical combinations.

"I know right" Annabelle agreed as she shifted slightly on top of the blanket. "I like the beginning where-" For the second time, Annabelle stopped her words short because of her friend who just happened to slap her in the arm. This indicated for her to shut up, since James started singing one of her favorite parts of the song.

"His voice is so fucking sexy" she moaned into the blanket after his part and the chorus finished, crunching it between her hands to release some tension. "Sometimes I wish I could tackle that sexy beast and feel his wash-board abs" Sam bit onto her bottom lip, trying to get the picture of her on top of James out of her head.

Annabelle giggled and covered her mouth for a second, knowing that her friend was being complete serious even though she sounded like she was joking. "I bet you do" she teased Sam as her hand poked her in the arm. "But I prefer Logie Bear 100%" she disagreed as the sound of his voice from the speakers filled her ears. Sam just puffed out air in response and mumbled something about how she would probably attack the "bear" as well and cuddle him to death. This deserved a smack, Annabelle thought as she moved her hand over to Sam. After thinking it through, though, she came to the conclusion that a slap would only make her say more sharp comments. So, she wasn't going to do anything but tan for another good ten minutes before going back in the water.

Another complete minute of passed by for the girls as they relaxed in the sun. "No Idea" was still playing in the background, leaving the girls satisfied temporarily. They were too lost in their BTR trance to notice that the four band members walked right up to their blanket and stood there with wandering eyes. James used his thumb to point at the speakers and then to all the guys, signaling for them to start singing the ending chorus for "No Idea". He secretly turned the speakers off as the guys picked up from where the music left off. Other people on the beach were either too involved in something else or too used to the boys to stop and listen to them singing.

_She has no idea, no idea, that I'm even here, that I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea, I'm standing here, I'm standing here-_

_I'm standing here…_

After holding the last note, the four boys stopped singing and stood there anxiously. Sam noticed the difference in singing and at first thought that it was hearing. Then when she didn't hear the next song, Sam sat up on the blanket and moved her head to look at her speakers. Sure enough, they were turned off and the playlist stopped. "Annabelle," she groggily said, "did you turn off my-" That's when Sam realized that it was suddenly cooler on her back. She sprung around onto her butt and pushed up her sunglasses to see all four frigging members of Big Time Rush standing in front of them with smiles all covering their faces!

Sam's eyes stared at the guys who were looking sly but slightly nervous. She quickly glanced at their happy faces, stopping at James' face for a little longer to admire his perfect facial features in person. His hazel eyes seemed to spark when they met her hazels as well, making her smile shyly and dart her eyes away. For a few seconds she sat there thinking of what was going on, but then she realized that this was real and had to tell Annabelle. After scooping her jaw off of the blanket, she proceeded to painfully smack Annabelle in the arm and remove the cover-up from her eyes. "Annabelle, get up NOW!" she gritted through her teeth as she kept smacking her friend's now red arm.

Annabelle twitched in slight pain as she began to sit up and rub her arm. She was really pissed at Sam right now, especially due to the fact that her arm had a nice red print on her left arm of her fingers and gold ring she always wore on her right ring finger. "What the hell!" Annabelle croaked at her best friend. "Samantha, I am trying to tan here, so I would appreciate it if-" For the third time this day, Annabelle was cut off by her friend. This time, however, it was because Sam slapped her hand over her mouth and lifted up her sunglasses (which she oddly didn't need as much since it got darker for some reason). Once her eyes flickered open, she saw that Big Time Rush was at this very beach standing right next to their blanket and staring at them! This couldn't be serious! Annabelle shot Sam an _Are you serious?_ glance that was replied with _I know! Let's talk to them since they are RIGHT THERE_ face. This road trip vacation to L.A. was already starting to turn out perfectly.

Sam hinted her eyes back to the guys and turned her head completely to smile at them sincerely. Even though she was always confident with guys, this was the only exception that left her on the edge of blushing. There was something about James and his presence that made her start to feel heat come rushing to her face. Annabelle was turning beat red for two reasons, on the other hand. The first was because her all time favorite band was standing right in front of them. The second was because Logan Henderson was less than two feet away from here and looking at her all over! She took a few deep breaths before looking over to Sam, who was begging to turn light red right around her cheeks. Could this really be happening? Samantha LaShea NEVER blushed, not even when her high school crush of four years told her to her face that she was beautiful and he wanted to date her. She must be falling hard for James, then, who was the only guy Sam truly had the hearts for. Logan came second, but Annabelle snatched him up before Sam could even look at him that way.

"Well ladies," James finally spoke with a priceless smile on his face, "welcome to L.A!" The girls nodded their head and mumbled out a small thanks. He thought it was so cute about how shy they were right now, compared to the time in the water they spent earlier.

Carlos pushed James slightly to the right to he could squeeze between him and Logan. "Hey, I'm Carlos" he said with excitement. "And this is James," he put one hand on James' shoulder to his right, "Logan," his finger pointed to his buddy standing to the left, "and Kendall." He reached around Logan to the left and tapped Kendall's arm for a second.

Kendall just smirked and rolled his lips together. "We're part of the band Big Time Rush, but I'm guessing you probably already know that" he chuckled nervously. "But we didn't seem to catch your names?"

"Yeah, what's your name?" Logan asked the brunette he was observing earlier in the turquoise bikini. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled genuinely, thinking it could calm her down. However, it seemed to make her more nervous and shy. He hoped he didn't scare her off.

Sam looked over to her friend who was taking in the gorgeous sight of Mr. Logan Henderson in front of her. She saw the way he smiled at her, and the look Kendall gave him afterward. Annabelle softly blinked and tilted her head down to look away from Logan. After tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she looked up and whispered "Annabelle" in the softest tone she had ever used. Even though it seemed like no one heard her, Logan nodded and smiled once again, making Annabelle blush more and form a large smile on her face.

James, who had been watching the reaction of the girl who could now be known as Annabelle, chuckled at the obvious chemistry that was going on between the two. All six people suddenly became quiet again, letting James know that it was his turn to ask the other brunette what her name was. After flashing one of his "James Maslow smiles", he moved his head to the girl and asked "And who are you?"

Sam turned two more shades of red once James asked this question. She opened her mouth slightly like she was about to speak. _Your future wife_. Annabelle watched her friend, knowing what she was thinking in her head. She began to laugh and cover her mouth from being heard. Logan could still hear the laugh that made his heart melt. Kendall's right eyebrow rose like he was questioning why she was laughing.

Once Sam's initial response disappeared from her head, she came back into reality to hear her friend hysterically laughing. She knew that Annabelle knew what she was thinking. Before Sam could correctly answer, her supposedly best friend out blurted out "Your future wife!" and fell back onto the blanket with her hands holding her stomach. Laughter surrounded her ears as her friend was forming tears in her eyes from the way the guys were now looking at Sam. Sam's eyes got huge as she dug her eyes into her friend who giving back a look of _Payback bitch_.

This was the point where Sam's face got about as red as a tomato as she started to trace her finger on the pattern of the blanket. Her legs were tucked to the side of her body as she leaned on her hands and rocked back and forth slowly. Kendall was forcing a laugh from the comment while Logan stared at Sam in surprise. Carlos' face fell when he frowned at James, who was standing still and smiling at his "unnamed future wife". "Well," he spoke with ease, "I need a first name to put on the marriage certificate. Unless Mrs. Maslow is good enough for you…" He winked at her as his flirt came out full-force.

Annabelle sat up speechless from James' reaction. She did not expect that to come from his mouth, even though everyone knew how much of a flirt he was. Sam quietly giggled and finally looked up at the guys. Her eyes were glued only on James as she replied "Samantha" very shyly. He nodded his head as he looked her over again, realizing that the name matched the face very well. He was about to say something when Carlos interrupted his train of thought and stated "Why don't you hang out with us? We're heading out into the water again so come join us."

Sam and Annabelle just shook their heads, their dose of star-struck not wearing off any time soon. Logan gestured his hand out for Annabelle as he said "Here, let me help you". Annabelle turned to give Sam a happy glance, but she saw that she was in her own world since James was helping her up. They didn't even care about their valuables just sitting out. It was Time for a Big Rush!

The four guys let out the breaths they were holding. Their plan worked! Now it was time to learn more about the girls and make them theirs. All six people began walking to the water, learning more about each other with each step they took. Even though they only met Samantha and Annabelle five minutes before, they could already see a bright future ahead for them all.

_So, they finally all met! Sorry if anyone feels like them meeting was dragged out. It is extremely difficult to write with so many characters and show romantic feelings for two characters, let alone one. I promise there will be more dialogue to come. I just had to show how much everyone was into each other before making interactions. Establishing the personalities of characters takes a few chapters, so there is more description for that purpose. But I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to REVIEW! It means a lot to me to know that you are actually reading it. Plus, I can be more open to suggestions from any of you. I may not update this until next Saturday since I did write two chapters in two days _:D_ This story is addicting for me! But anyway, thanks again for everything! I feel pretty confident from all the statistics and feedback I'm been looking at. For my first fan fiction posted on here, I think that's pretty good __ Well, I have math homework I have been delaying for this story, so bye! _

_*P.S: If you think Sam's reaction to James is funny, I don't blame you. Just so you all know, James is my favorite out of the group 3 My friend and I joke about me marrying him, so comments like that are natural from me. If any of you take offense to them, sorry about that. I just sometimes can't control what comes out of my mouth. Hehe ;)*_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**VERY IMPORTANT ACCOUNCEMENT REGARDING THE STORY OF "STUCK"!  
PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN READING IT!**

As you all may know, this story has not been update in months. Unfortunately, I (Sam) have forgotten about thisaaccount since I now have my independent accound on fanfiction now. Annabel has lost interest in this story and writing, so it has become a solo job for me.

Therefore, I have decided to move this story over to my account on here. My account name is BTR-maslow-luv97, and I have three other stories featured on my account. I really do not want to see this story fade away, especially since it has been sitting for way too long. So, I am going to transfer it to my account and change it up. Some of these changes will be:

- more characters involved

-different character names

-rating changed to M

- more mature material

- varied plot and dialogue

As you can tell, this will be a work since I have my own other stories to tend to on BTR-maslow-luv97. But I am confident that I will be able to make this story so much better for all of you. So, if you are interested in reading the updated version of "Stuck" by CrushedGurlz, I suggest you check out my account some time once the first revised chapter is posted. I hope to see your reviews in there!


End file.
